Natal de Amor
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: No meio do burburinho, um cosmo brilhou forte e quente e Saga soube que ele chegara. Yaoi, Saga e Aiolos, presente de Natal para Fabinho. Tributo Despedida do Need For Fic em honra de Emilio Santiago.


**NATAL DE AMOR**

**ShiryuForever94**

Tributo do Need for Fic - Despedida 2013 – Homenagem a Emílio Santiago, Slash, MxM relationship, Pós-Hades, Saga e Aiolos, Songfic: Tudo que se quer – Emílio Santiago e Veronica Sabino.

Advertências: Acho que ficou meio doce demais pro gosto do Fabinho, mas enfim...

Classificação: R

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Dedicatória: Presente de Natal para o lindo do Fabinho.

**NATAL DE AMOR**

**ShiryuForever94**

Nem parecia que mais um ano transcorrera. O Natal se aproximava, velozmente, seria em poucas horas. Não que fosse uma data que Saga tivesse o costume de comemorar após ter atingido seus quinze anos, fazia muito tempo, pelo menos não depois de todas as guerras, todo o sangue e dor, mas naquele ano em especial, ele queria comemorar.

Memórias. Tinha boas memórias da data. Shion fazia alguma coisa simples, mas estavam juntos e eram tão inocentes. Lembrou-se dos pequenos, Milo, Camus, Aiolia, Shaka... Até mesmo Shaka! Ele não acreditava em nada daquilo, mas se divertia nos folguedos infantis de seus poucos anos, junto com os demais cavaleiros tão pequenos e cheios de sonhos.

Saga suspirou lembrando-se de como contava histórias com renas, papai noel e presentes para Aiolia e todos os outros jovenzinhos que aspiravam a se tornar cavaleiros de ouro. Pelo menos por alguns anos era assim que comemoravam o Natal. Lembrava-se de Aldebaran contando sobre as castanhas do pará e sobre o clima quente do Brasil.

Tantas histórias, tantos sonhos...

Mas a memória mais marcante, e mais dolorosa, fora o Natal de quando ele e Aiolos estavam sendo cogitados para serem Grande Mestre e mal sabiam tudo que se seguiria à decisão de Shion...

Era uma noite linda, cheia de estrelas e com um vento frio que fizera ambos vestirem roupas mais quentes que suas vestes gregas de treino. Estavam aos pés da Casa de Sagitário, observando a luz cheia e magnífica.

"Sabe, Saga, é observando o céu e vendo as estrelas que eu consigo entender a enormidade do meu amor por você. É como estar voando no céu estrelado quando posso estar ao seu lado."

As frases saíram na voz ainda cheia de agudos e graves de Aiolos e fizera Saga arregalar os belos olhos. Era a primeira vez que Aiolos dizia que o amava. Quer dizer, estava implícito, haviam se decidido por ficarem juntos há pelo menos seis meses, mas o sagitariano nunca havia dito tão diretamente.

Saga levou uma das mãos aos lábios e fechou os olhos, se lembrando. O beijo que trocaram após aquela frase fora especial, bem como o sexo apaixonado que tiveram aquela noite. Apenas eles dois... Sem os demais cavaleiros, sem Aiolia, sem os outros aspirantes, que estavam com Shion e Dohko no décimo terceiro templo. Sim, Saga e Aiolos eram os mais velhos e já não passavam os natais ouvindo histórias bonitinhas.

O geminiano olhou novamente em torno. Sorriu para o belo arranjo de frutas, a toalha de renda branca, vinho tinto, ouzo, frutas, muitas frutas. A mesa de vidro estava colorida pela comida bem temperada que pedira que fosse feita para aquele dia. Sua primeira ceia de Natal após renascerem por obra e graça de Atena.

No centro da mesa, numa bandeja de prata antiga que Saga não sabia mais de que data era, o Christopsomo, o famoso pão de Natal grego. Logo estariam por ali o cordeiro assado, alguns peixes grelhados no azeite temperado com ervas e uma boa balaclava.

Mais memórias vieram ao ver aqueles pratos.

Cordeiro com ervas e batatas cozidas, o prato predileto de Aiolos...

Uma nesga de tristeza nos olhos lindamente azuis. Poucos dias após o Natal fora feito o anúncio de que Aiolos seria o Grande Mestre e todo o horror que se sucedera impedira Saga de responder ao "eu te amo" de Aiolos. Saga nunca dissera que o amava, nunca...

Mas, não era hora de tristeza. O coração do geminiano sorriu ao pensar que após tudo por que haviam passado, poderiam ter uma celebração calma e feliz. Um vento frio fez o cavaleiro fechar as janelas Era inverno e, apesar da fama de ser um país quente, a temperatura já beirava os nove graus no Santuário de Atena, na Grécia.

Pensou em Aiolia e em Aiolos. Muita coisa havia mudado e outras jamais mudariam. Saga ficou pensando no que Aiolia havia visto em Seiya para com ele formar um casal apaixonado, mas não era de sua conta, o que era importante era que os dois estava felizes.

O ex-grande mestre andou pela casa bonita e limpa se sentindo bem e feliz. A Grécia era um país em que se misturava o catolicismo ortodoxo, a cultura grega e as tradições mediterrâneas ao celebrar o Natal. Havia até mesmo a quaresma natalina que, claro, começava 40 dias antes do 25 de dezembro.

A celebração natalina grega era bem sóbria, sem árvore de Natal, luzes ou meias sob a lareira ou na janela. No entanto, Saga fora influenciado pelas múltiplas culturas presentes no Santuário e arrumara algumas coisas com seus amigos.

Um lindo castiçal com velas vermelhas da casa de Camus. Uma árvore de Natal colorida que Aldebaran lhe trouxera do Brasil. Incenso e sândalo da casa de Shaka. Engraçado. Ao contar o que pretendia a seus amigos, todos haviam se prontificado a ajudar. A parte mais difícil fora esconder de Aiolos todos aqueles preparativos.

Não havia o hábito de se trocar presentes no Natal da Grécia, mas isso não impedira Saga de providenciar algumas coisas especiais.

Nove horas da noite e o carrilhão que o geminiano ganhara de presente de Shura há algum tempo anunciou que os convidados deveriam estar chegando.

"Saga!" Kanon anunciou sua chegada com o típico vozeirão grave cheio de alegria. O mais novo dos gêmeos estava lindo, bem como seu namorado, Shaka, andava por ali com uma túnica laranja típica de festejos da Índia. Entre o ouro celeste e o vermelho ctônico, o laranja simbolizava o ponto de equilíbrio entre o espírito e a libido. Também é laranja a cor das túnicas dos monges budistas e da cruz de veludo laranja dos Cavaleiros do Espírito Santo.

"Shub Christu Jayanti!" Shaka pronunciou a saudação de Natal indiana com um lindo sorriso.

"Sejam bem vindos! Obrigado por terem vindo."

"Ora, eu não perderia isso por nada, Saga!" Kanon esmigalhou as costelas do irmão num abraço e beijou-o nas faces.

Os três ficaram conversando por alguns minutos mas logo estavam por ali todos os cavaleiros e seus respectivos pares. A casa de gêmeos se encheu de alegria, abraços, risadas e olhares repletos de amor.

No meio do burburinho, um cosmo brilhou forte e quente e Saga soube que ele chegara. De todos os cavaleiros, o cosmo de Aiolos era o mais perceptível, talvez por ser o mais forte, segundo o próprio Shion. Isso não era importante no momento.

Aiolos de Sagitário. O grande amor da vida de Saga chegava um pouco assustado pois não sabia que estariam todos por ali...

"Ah, que bom que você chegou!" Saga apressou-se em recebê-lo com um abraço e um selinho terno e suspirou de amor ao ver os olhos confusos do sagitariano. "Eu disse que era uma reunião informal..."

"Eu já devia estar acostumado..." Aiolos riu. Se o seu namorado falava em pequena reunião, certamente viriam umas cem pessoas. Entregou um pequeno pacote e desviou o olhar, meio sem graça. "Eu não sei se vai gostar."

"Vou gostar de qualquer coisa que venha de você." Saga colocou o presente junto a vários outros numa mesa baixa. Iriam desembrulhar após o jantar.

"Bem, como todos sabem..." Camus começou a falar chamando a atenção de todos. "Este é nosso primeiro Natal desde que fomos retirados do limbo após a Guerra Santa. É uma ocasião especial para todos nós e eu gostaria de desejar a todos um Feliz Natal. Lembrem-se que temos várias crenças e tradições no Santuário, pois viemos de todos os lugares da Terra, então gostaria que todos se divertissem e aproveitássemos a companhia uns dos outros nesta ocasião tão feliz e..."

"Chega, Camus. Todo mundo já entendeu." Milo tomou posse dos lábios do namorado e não o deixou falar mais nada.

Sorrisos, conversas animadas e o jantar foi finalmente servido. Havia pratos de variados lugares e Saga mal se continha de felicidade ao ver a cara inocente de uma criança que Aiolos fez ao ver o cordeiro com batatas assadas.

"Você se lembrou!" Aiolos provou o primeiro bocado na imensa mesa com nem se sabia quantos lugares." Havia mais duas mesas espalhadas no amplo salão para que todos pudessem comer confortavelmente.

"Claro. Eu me lembro de tudo que tenha a ver com você." Saga pegou uma taça e brindou com Aiolos. "Feliz Natal, amor."

Aiolos apenas retribuiu o gesto e o tempo foi passando com a rapidez que os momentos muito felizes parecem ter.

Perto de meia-noite, sobremesas devidamente saboreadas, Saga parecia bem nervoso. Subiu para seu quarto e logo Kanon estava a seu lado. Trocou a roupa que usava por um smoking... É, havia algo especial naquela noite.

"Acha que ele não vai sair correndo me chamando de doido?" Saga ajustou a gravata borboleta e soltou os fios loiros imensos, ajeitando-os com aprumo.

"Eu acho que ele vai sair correndo, mas é para seus braços. Boa sorte, irmãozinho..." Kanon deu um selinho amoroso no irmão e saiu, descendo as escadas e começando a organizar as pessoas ali presentes. Shion e Dohko já sabiam tudo que transcorreria e o restante dos dourados também fora informado sobre algumas coisas.

Quando o carrilhão começou a soar meia-noite, uma música suave se fez ouvir ao mesmo tempo em que Saga descia as escadas com um buquê de flores do campo multicoloridas, entremeadas de vegetação e pequenos ramos de pinheiro.

Olha nos meus olhos!  
Esquece o que passou  
Aqui neste momento  
Silêncio e sentimento  
Sou o teu poeta  
Eu sou o teu cantor  
Teu rei e teu escravo  
Teu rio e tua estrada

Aiolos, que bebericava uma taça de champanhe, arregalou os olhos ao ver a cena. O que o geminiano maníaco estava fazendo? O que era aquela música?

Kanon pigarreou. "Como todos sabem, desde a mais tenra idade fomos trazidos a este Santuário e aqui fomos ensinados sobre as mais diversas artes da luta, sobre muitas línguas, sobre honra, lealdade, dignidade e devoção à nossa deusa Atena."

Um silêncio discreto e Saga parou em frente a Aiolos, com um sorriso encantador.

"Saga, o que você..." O sagitariano foi calado com um toque dos dedos de Saga em seus lábios enquanto Kanon continou seu discurso.

"Nós também aprendemos sobre amizade, sobre laços profundos, sobre sermos a família uns dos outros e, para alguns em especial, tais laços se tornaram mais que amizade. Há vários casais no Santuário, tanto heterossexuais quanto do mesmo sexo e isso nunca foi um problema para nós, pois vivemos por nossas próprias leis e apartados de um mundo que sequer sabe que existimos, embora o salvemos tantas vezes. Essa festa é para todos nós, para nossos amores, nossos amigos, para nós que somos a única família uns dos outros."

Vem comigo meu amado amigo  
Nessa noite clara de verão!  
Seja sempre o meu melhor presente  
Seja tudo sempre como é  
É tudo que se quer  
Leve como o vento  
Quente como o sol  
Em paz na claridade  
Sem medo e sem saudade

"Ainda bem, pois eu não gostaria de ver o mundo congelando se alguém dissesse algo sobre nosso amor, não é Camus?" Milo sorriu e ganhou um aperto mais firme nos dedos que havia entrelaçado aos do aquariano no início do discurso.

Muitos riram e Aiolos respirava mais rapidamente a cada momento, sentindo a vibração quente e o olhar perdido de amor de Saga sobre si.

"Em homenagem a esses laços, meu irmão Saga se propôs a realizar esta festa tão bonita e também achou que seria uma boa ocasião para dizer a Aiolos algumas palavras que ele não conseguiu dizer antes..." Kanon afastou-se e sorriu para Saga que se ajoelhou à frente de Aiolos fazendo-o ficar muito sem graça, mas deliciado com aquilo tudo.

"Sabe, todos dizem que eu tenho um dom especial com palavras, mas juro que está sendo bem difícil agora. Perdoe-me se tudo soar meio idiota, mas eu não consigo fazer melhor que isso." Saga olhou para Aldebaran que abaixou um pouco a música e Saga pôs-se a declamar as palavras com alguma dificuldade, pois suas emoções rodopiavam fortemente.

"Há alguns anos, muitos anos, você me disse, numa noite muito estrelada, algo que me marcou para sempre. Não sei se você lembra, mas eu nunca esqueci e passei um bom tempo sabendo que eu jamais respondi... Você foi meu primeiro, e ouso dizer único, amor, Aiolos. Quero que saiba disso muito bem."

"Saga... " Os olhos de Aiolos ficaram úmidos. Claro que ele não sabia exatamente do que o outro falava, mas jamais se esqueceria de seu também primeiro e único amor. "Levanta desse chão... Por favor, não me faça chorar aqui!" Aiolos nem queria ouvir mais nada, estava emocionado por Saga dizer tudo aquilo.

"Está bem, mas eu não terminei." Ergueu-se meio sem graça, não estava saindo como o planejado, mas tudo bem... Tomou um gole de champanhe vendo os olhares grudados sobre si e respirou fundo.

"Eu só queria aproveitar esta ocasião, em que todos estamos juntos, para dizer algo importante para você, Aiolos." Um olhar para Kanon e a abóbada da casa de Gêmeos se abriu, revelando um vidro transparente que permitia a todos verem o céu cheio de estrelas, embora algumas nuvens, devido ao inverno, ali estivessem.

Livre como o sonho  
Alegre como a luz  
Desejo e fantasia  
Em plena harmonia

"O que é isso, Saga?" Aiolos observou o lindo céu e suspirou. Era tão bonito!

"Algo para sempre lembrarmos, tal como eu sempre me lembrarei... Sabe, Aiolos, é observando o céu e vendo as estrelas que eu consigo entender a enormidade do meu amor por você. É como estar voando no céu estrelado quando posso estar ao seu lado."

Aiolos empalideceu, engoliu em seco, a memória toda vindo em ondas. Aquele Natal, há quinze anos, aquelas palavras. Ele as dissera! E Saga... Saga estava dizendo...

"Eu não respondi naquele dia, nem nunca mais. Mas hoje, tanto tempo depois, acho que já é hora de você saber que eu amo você. Sempre amei... Mesmo na mais obscura parte de minha mente possuída por um alter ego maligno, meu amor por você estava lá. Chorei por sua morte, preso em grilhões de desvario, mas hoje eu posso finalmente responder, Aiolos, que voarei pelo céu ao seu lado quando você quiser, pois você é minha estrela guia."

Eu sou teu homem  
Sou teu pai, teu filho  
Sou aquele que te tem amor  
Sou teu par, o teu melhor amigo  
Vou contigo, seja aonde for  
E onde estiver estou

Aiolos desistiu de segurar as lágrimas e se atirou nos braços de Saga, sentindo o amor de ambos ressurgir ainda mais forte do que já era. Tantos anos... Todos aqueles anos. A morte, o muro das lamentações, o reencontro agora, depois da morte. Amor que vencia a morte...

"Feliz Natal, amor." Saga murmurou enquanto todos se abraçavam, comemoravam e sorriam. Se Natal era amor, aquele momento na vida de ambos, de todos, era o mais puro Natal.

Vem comigo meu amado amigo  
Sou teu barco neste mar de amor  
Sou a vela que te leva longe  
Da tristeza, eu sei, eu vou!  
Onde estiver estou  
E onde estiver estou


End file.
